


stay by me forever Tsukiyama fanfic

by Drusillab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drusillab/pseuds/Drusillab
Summary: Yamaguchi has been bullied for years that's how he met Tsukishima he helped Yamaguchi each time he got bullied and they both got pretty close. Yamaguchi has developed a crush on Tsukishima but is to scared to tell him but Yamaguchi also has depression due to the fact of the bullying and his anxiety which caused him overwhelming thoughts .Tsukishima has loved Yamaguchi for a few years  but has always been too scared to tell him he has always denied his feelings for Yamaguchi one day something changes the both of them and they get closer than everread to find out the restthis is also on my Wattpad account drusillab
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	stay by me forever Tsukiyama fanfic

Tsukishima’s pov  
I was walking to school an saw Yamaguchi along with a few other kids surrounding him and I knew right away what was going on I have saved him quite a few times in the past from his bully’s so I’m surprised they even still mess with him because i’ve had to scare them off each time they do it I walked over and they saw me and ran Yamaguchi got up right away and stuttered while saying “Tsu-Tsuki” and I looked him up and down and he had a bleeding cut on his face right on his left cheek and it looked like it was bleeding more than it should have been he shouldn't have been hurt in the first place but it's his bully’s fault for being so cruel to him and then I said to him “ come on we have school and you need to get that cheek looked at by the nurse. “ he said “ alright” and we started walking to school together I swear Yamaguchi is one of the only people I can really tolerate I don't even know why I just can’t stand many people I can’t even stand my own brother Akiteru but then again he can be pretty annoying I heard Yamaguchi say “ are you okay Tsuki “ all I said was “ yeah “ and then I heard Yamaguchi say “ alright” and I noticed he looked down a little and looked back up I then thought what's up with him today and we got to school and went straight to the gym for practice everyone saw us and Daichi came over to us with his scary face and said “ you two are late “ I noticed how Yamaguchi went behind me a little like he was scared and he said while stuttering again “ s-sorry D-Daichi Tsuki was helping me with s-something and may i please go to the nurse” Daichi’s scary face disappeared and he said “ alright fine I will let you guys off the hook just this once and why do you need to go to the nurse” I finally spoke up and said “ he cut his cheek and I told him the nurse should check it out because earlier it was bleeding and it looked like it was bleeding more than it should of been even though he shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place” Daichi the said “ alright go get that checked out by the nurse because if Tsukishima is worried then it must have been bleeding pretty bad “ when Daichi said the last part that made me kind of mad because Yamaguchi is my friend and i care for him as a friend but lately though i've been having these feelings around him especially the other day when we went to the park Yamaguchi found this flower that he thought was pretty and he was looking at it with a amazed face because according to him he has never seen a flower like the one we saw and just the look on his face was adorable oh gosh i need to stop thinking about him and then I snapped out of my thoughts by someone tugging on my jacket and i looked and it was Yamaguchi and he said “ I will see you when i get back “ all i said was “ alright “ and then i went into the locker room and got changed and the i joined them with practice and we practiced my middle blocking and then we practiced with helping Kageyama and Hinata with their special move they do and then Daichi yelled “ alright everyone practice is over go get changed” and i walked towards the changing room and got changed and then i thought about how Yamaguchi should have been back but he wasn’t which kind of worried me since he has a lot of people who bully him and then right as i thought that the bell rang signaling that it was time for class and when i walked into class I saw Yamaguchi sitting in his seat which was right next to mine and i sat down in my seat and asked him “ why didn't you come back to practice” he stayed quiet and I said “tell me what happened” he then spoke and said “ I was in too much pain on my way back from the nurse some of my bullies found me and hurt my knee and they said you don’t really like me and that you only hung out with me because you felt sorry for me “ that shocked me when he said that last part and i thought why would he believe them so i said very harshly “ those bullies are so gonna get it and why would you believe what they said you know i care about you Yams “ he looked like he was about to cry and then he finally broke down and let it all out so i did something i normally don't do to anyone i hugged him and i just let him cry into my shoulder and then he asked me while crying in a whimpering voice “ are you mad at me Tsuki” i said “no Yams i'm not mad at you i'm just mad that those bullies did that to you because like i said Yams i care about you” after i said that his crying started to stop and then the teacher walked in and looked at us and Yamaguchi crying and said “ what happened i never see Tadashi like this “ I said to the teacher “ some kids were bullying him and hurt him and then they said to him that i just felt sorry for him and that's why i was hanging out with him which is not true i hang out with him because i care about him ” and the teacher looked mad and said “ Tadashi do you know what these kids names are because they need to be punished since there is a no bullying tolerance here and honestly you and Kei are my favourite and best students “ Yamaguchi looked up at her “There names are Aito , Chiko , Akira , and Koharu ( i just made up japanese names because there wasn't any characters to use from the show as the bullies) and two of them are in this class” the teacher said “ yes i know Aito is he sits in the front because he is a troublemaker “ after she said that all the other students came in and I was still hugging Yamaguchi so i let him go and we split apart from each other and went to slide back into our seats but we were not far apart due to the fact that we sat right next to each other then Aito came in and Yamaguchi looked scared and the teacher told Aito to come talk to her for a second and then next thing we saw was Aito walking out of the room and he glared at Yamaguchi before he fully left the room and I saw Yamaguchi shiver and start shaking and then he raised his hand and the teacher called him and she said " Yes Tadashi " He said "Miss may I please go to the restroom" "Of course" She said back and he stood up and walked out and it sounded like he ran down the halls and I waited for him to come back almost the whole class period and then the teacher said “ Tsukishima come here please” so I went up to her and she said to me “ can you please go check on Tadashi im worried since he has not come back yet and especially since there are kids bullying him “ I was waiting for her to ask me to check on him and since she did ask i said “ of course” and i went to the closest boys bathroom by the classroom and when i walked in i saw Yamaguchi having a panic attack and I ran up to him and sat next to him and i rubbed his back in a circular motion and said “ Yama calm down its Tsuki just breath okay” after i said that he calmed down a little and started trying breathing methods and he calmed down more after almost 5 minutes luckily i know how to calm him down since i have had to help him with this before it was when his bullies used to throw threats at him and saying everyone will leave him and all of that and Yamaguchi hasn't told me if he does have separation anxiety or not but i'm pretty sure he does with how much he tries to stay around me and the team and the fact that when i leave he also has a worried look on his face like something is gonna happen like me leave him forever which won't happen i snapped out of my thoughts by Yamaguchi hugging me and i said “ you okay now “ he mumbled “ yes and sorry for bothering you with this stuff” i said “ that's good and Yama don't say your a bother to me because you aren't and i would rather you come and talk to me if you are about to have a panic attack so i can help you “ i saw Yama smile and he said “ thanks Tsuki” i said “ no problem let's go back to class there is 5 minutes left of it “ he said “ okay “ and we got up and walked back to the class and the teacher gave us a relieved smile that i'm pretty sure was supposed to mean thank god you found him and we sat back down in our seats .  
End of Tsukis pov  
Yamaguchi's pov  
I was walking to school when some of my old bullies saw me and yelled my name so i started to walk faster and they started following me so then i started running and they chased after me and they caught up to me and pushed me to the ground and they surrounded me and kicked me in the stomach and one of them scratched my left cheek making it bleed and i could feel the blood from cheek dripping down the rest of my face onto the ground and then one of them said to me “ worthless as always i see” then i saw them all turn around and their expressions changed into scared faces and they ran and i saw Tsuki and that explained why they got so scared Tsuki has scared them off many times before to save from them i mean i'm happy he helps me but i don't understand why he takes the time to help me because as all the kids say im pathetic i suffer from really bad anxiety and then i suffer from one more thing that no one knows about not even my mother knows about the fact that i suffer from bad depression i broke out of my thoughts pretty quickly and all i could say was “Tsu-Tsuki” after i said that he looked me up and down and i swear i saw a worried look flash across his face quickly and he said “ come on we have school and you need to get that cheek looked at by the nurse” all i said back was “alright” and then Tsuki started walking ahead of me and i got up and caught up to him and we walked to school together on the way Tsuki looked very deep in his thoughts so i asked him “are you okay Tsuki” and all he said back was “ yeah “ and then we got to school and went straight to the gym for practice and we were late so everyone noticed us come in and Daichi came up to us with his scary face that he makes when he’s mad that seriously freaks me out and then he said “ you two are late “ i got scared and went behind Tsuki a little to hide but i stopped myself from going completely behind him and then i said while stuttering “ s-sorry Daichi Tsuki was helping me with s-something and may i please go to the nurse “ i saw Daichi’s scary face go away and he said “ alright fine i will let you guys off the hook just this once and why do you need to go to the nurse” Tsuki spoke up that time and he said “ he cut his cheek and i told him the nurse should check it out because earlier it was bleeding and it looked like it was bleeding more than it should have been even though he shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place” Daichi then said back to me “ alright go get that checked out by the nurse because if Tsukishima is worried then it must have been bleeding pretty bad” then Daichi walked away and i saw Tsuki with a mad expression and then it turned to a soft expression and i tugged on his jacket and he looked at me and i said “ i will see you when i get back “ then i walked to the nurse and told her what happened to my cheek and she looked at it and said that is a pretty deep cut but luckily it should heal quickly then she put a bandaid over it and said “you may go back to volleyball practice now” after she said that i started rushing back to practice and i was stopped by my bullies from this school and i thought oh c’mon i already had to deal with the pain from my bullies from my old school and now i have to deal with the pain from them one of them stepped closer to me and said “ well if it isn't Yamaguchi” and i said back to them “ leave me alone please” another one of them spoke up and said “nope we are gonna make you wish you were never here” so i said “ no please i have to get back to volleyball practice” another one of them said “ well too bad because you are staying right here “ i thought crap Daichi is gonna be so mad but then again would he i mean i don't understand why anyone cares for me anyways then the last bully said “ look guys i bet he's hoping for Tsukishima to come save him well guess what Yamaguchi he only hangs around you because he feels sorry for you he doesn't really like you at all “ i then thought i wouldn't be surprised because nobody really likes me they all just feel sorry for me then i said to them “ i wouldn't be surprised honestly and hurt me all you want my miserable life doesn't matter anyways all i've wanted for quite a while is for it to end but i just couldn't end it because i will admit im too scared to kill myself. Three of the bullies looked at me with a sad but shocked face and the last one whose name is Aito looked at me with a smile and said “ good the world would be better off without you “ the other three said to Aito “ dude how can you say that to someone who's suicidal that is known to never end well” the other said “ dude we've pushed him way too far” and then the other said “ dude that is not okay to say what if he actually did it huh what would you do then “ i saw them arguing with him but at that last question Aito said “ i honestly would not care he is useless “ and then two of the bullies whos names were Akira and Koharu said to me “ Yamaguchi get to class please we are so sorry for pushing you this far and we don't want Aito pushing you any further “ i was shocked when they said that and i said back “ thanks guys “ and i started walking to class and i walked in and sat down at my seat and i was just sitting there waiting or Tsuki to ask him why he stays by me he then sat in his seat that is next to mine and asked “ why didn't you come back to practice” i stayed quiet and he said “tell me what happened” i then spoke and said “ I was in too much pain on my way back from the nurse some of my bullies found me and hurt my knee and they said you don’t really like me and that you only hung out with me because you felt sorry for me “ Tsuki looked shocked and mad and then he said very harshly “ those bullies are so gonna get it and why would you believe what they said you know i care about you Yams “ once he finished that sentence i felt tears starting to form so i tried to hold the tears in which i was good at because i hide my emotions a lot. But then i just couldn't hold it in anymore i broke down in right in front of him and i was crying my eyes out i tried so hard to keep my tears in and yet i couldn't even do that i hate myself right now because i broke down in front of my best friend who is also my crush and yes i have a crush on Tsuki i have for about 2 years now but i know he will never like me back so i'm not gonna tell him and i've tried to make this crush go away but it's kind of hard since we hang out so much and the fact that he comes over my house lot since my mom is almost never home and especially since he smokes and gets high at my house and i let him so he does not get in trouble he's tried to get me to smoke with him but i said no and he said it would calm my nerves down and i still said no because i was afraid of my mom coming home and finding tsuki and i both high and to be honest i probably have so many blunts in my garbage because i always cover them up with paper after they are put out. And then after that tons of events happened after those thoughts the teacher asking if i'm okay and what happened and then Aito getting in trouble and then him glaring at me me running to the bathroom and having a panic attack and then Tsuki finding me and comforting me and then once i was calm Tsuki and i walked back to class and the teacher gave us a relieved smile as we walked in End of Yamaguchi’s pov


End file.
